Around The Corner
by NCIS-TIVA.DENSI4EVA.Gryffindor
Summary: So this is just a fun story. Something tragic happens in Bombers life. With that the Hammersley crew take a trip to Mt Isa. This story is not accurate. It will be terrible. Creative criticism accepted. Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise if I did then I would be a very happy girl. It belongs to the cast and producers of Sea Patrol. Please enjoy
1. Oh No

**Summary: after 1 year not being on Hammersley, Bomber is super excited to see them all. Then something bad happens but what. What surprises are around the corner? In this Bomber and 2dads are still dating. Anything you recognise is not mine and is Sea Patrols. The story line however is mine unless something that happens in this has actually been done on screen or in the script. No one has died- Swain, ET and anyone else. Also everyone who left is back and are all on Hammersley**

Chapter 1

**_Bomber's POV_**

I walked the hallways of the ship. After 2 months out at sea we're finally getting home. The smell of sea water, seagulls squawking all around and flying around without a care in the world. I have the biggest smile on my face.

After 1 year not being on Hammersley and 1 year dating Leo I couldn't wait to see him. We had organised to meet at the bar with the rest of the gang. To see the faces I have grown to love and consider family.

"Brown" someone called out. I turned around to become face to face with my Co.

"Yes, Sir?" I replied still as happy as can be. But just as soon as I said that an announcement came over.

"Attention everyone we will be arriving at port in 2 minutes. Make sure if you don't have duty you have everything you need. It's going to be a 2 week holiday. Enjoy". I smiled 2 weeks with my family, 2 weeks with Leo, 2 weeks of freedom and 2 weeks of junk food.

"Brown I need you to take a watch 'till 5pm so you have a 3 hour shift" my Co announced. The smile slowly faded into a frown.

"Yes Sir" I answered defeated. I was gonna have to go tell the gang the news. As I made my way down to my bunk I saw someone walking into the galley.

"Oi!" I shouted. The culprit turned around with a guilty look. Who else would it be other than Seaman Blake Anderson.

"Yes Brown?" Anderson responded meekly.

"What do you think you're doing in _MY_ galley" I asked putting emphasis on the my.

"I was just looking for a snack" he responded looking terrified.

I relaxed a little and had a smirk on my face. He gulped as if scared I was gonna seriously injure him, it was sort of cute.

"And you couldn't have waited 'till you got off, we're at port now. You can get off." I replied.

"Oh ok bye have a great holiday" He rushed and was out of the galley in a blink of an eye.

"Just like Spider" I whispered to myself.

"Whose spider?" Said person asked. I jumped and turned around completely scared. I blinked of course it would be the one and only Able Seaman Aimee Wright.

"Just an old friend" I replied with a smirk. I turned and walked out with that little smirk still plastered on my face. Now to go text Leo.

**_Leo's POV_**

"Argh" I screamed in frustration.

"What, what's happened" asked a panicked looking Spider. Apparently Buffer and Dutchy heard the scream as they came in looking frantic.

"Bomber can't come to the pub, she has a shift til 5" I replied looking down in the dumps.

"Oh mate you know that's her job, the same as your's. I bet she's feeling just as bad mate" Buffer replied slapping his hand on my back.

"Ya but we haven't seen each other in 2 months. I hate it, I feel like I never see her." I replied

"That's cause you never see her" Spider replied not realising that not what I wanted to hear.

"Geez thanks Spide" I responded whilst glaring at him while Buffer slapped round the back of the head. By now the group had joined us.

"Damn I really wanted to have girl talk with her" Nav replied. "I haven't seen her in like 2 years or something like that. I really miss her".

"Ya but I bet you haven't missed her as much as lover boy has" ET said while laughing. I gave Nav a look as if saying it's true whilst I was laughing.

"We are still going to the bar right" Charge asked.

"Ya of course" I responded putting on a smile.

**_Bomber's POV- 3:00pm_**

'OMG I could be at the bar right now having a few drinks but no I have to fill in for someone who caught their hand in the door.' I thought while sighing.

"What's got you down in the dumps" asked Aimee.

"Oh nothing just that I could be out right now with my friends drinking" I replied sarcastically.

She just laughed at me shaking her head. Next thing we know we hear chattering and see a bunch of Navy uniforms.

"I'm gonna go investigate" I said. She responded my nodding and a quiet little sure.

As I made my way down the voices got louder.

"What do you think she's gonna do when she finds us" a voice said

I froze wondering who it could be. I slowly grabbed my gun from the holster, putting it out in front of me I slowly walked forward. As I turned around the corner I heard screams. As I looked I screamed and I heard running behind me.

"Bec" I heard Aimee scream.

"Yes" I responded.

"Are you ok" she asked.

"Yes I just got a fright seeing some of Hammersley here that's all".

"Hang on Hammersley as in your old ship" she asked as she came up beside me checking out the people in front of her.

"Ya they decided to give me a little surprise' I answered as Leo came up and kissed me passionately. I heard awe's and fake puking around and I gave a little chuckle on his lips.

"Introduce now" she demanded.

"Ok ok" I replied lifting me hands up in fake surrender.

"This is Leo my boyfriend, Spider, Nav, Bird, ET, the Xo, the Co, Ro, Charge, Dutchy, Swain, Ryan and Buffer." I said as they all waved. "Guys this is Seaman Aimee Wright". They all said hi.

"Well what are you guys doing on the ship" I asked seriously curious.

"We wanted to surprise you, seeing as you couldn't come to the pub we decided we would come and visit you" Leo said smirking.

"Hang on your smirking what have you done" I responded slightly scared.

"Oh nothing apart from getting you out of your shift" Spider said while grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
"Righto" I said smiling.

"Hey wait what about me" Aimee complained.

"Oh we got you off as well" Co said.

"Wow guys, you're amazing you know that" I said with pure happiness.

"We try" Bird said laughing. Then we all started laughing.

"Anyway should we get going, I need my drinks" Charge said.

"Yep let's go just let us get our bags". As Aimee and I walked down to our cabin she started talking.

"Your boyfriends really cute",

"Ya I know" I responded.

"How long have you been dating" she asked with so much enthusiasm.

"1 year" I replied with a bright smile.

"Do you think he'll propose any time soon" she asked. I stopped dead in my tracks while she kept walking. It was only after she walked a few steps that she realised I wasn't with her. She turned around and walked back to me.

"Bec are you ok" she asked seriously concerned.

"Ya ya I'm fine" I responded.

"Are you sure, you're really pale" she said more concerned than ever.

"I'm fine" but as soon as I started walking I dropped to the ground. My legs couldn't keep me up.

"Bec are u ok, Bec answer me" she was screaming with tears running down her face. "HELP!" she screamed so loud I think I winced.

**_Leo POV_**

"How long do you think they'll be" asked Charge.

"No idea depends on where their cabin is" Swain said. After a few silent minutes we heard someone screaming for help. Most of us rushed down to where we heard the scream. As we got there we saw Bec on the floor. I rushed over to her.

"Baby are you ok" I asked completely terrified. When she didn't respond I started worrying.

"Bec please answer me" and when she still didn't I started crying. "What happened" I asked so softly I don't think anyone heard me.

"Uh uh' Aimee stuttered.

"Answer me" I screamed. "W..We were just walking and talking about you two when I asked if she thought you would propose. A..and she just stopped but I didn't realise for a few seconds and when I turned around and walked back to her and asked if she was ok, she said she was fine. B..but I commented she looked really pale, b..but she insisted she was fine. Sso when we started walking she just collapsed. And I started screaming and crying then called for help, that's when you guys came." Aimee explained while stuttering and crying.

"Ok, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just really scared" I responded while slightly crying.

"Wow I don't think I've ever seen someone so in love, and don't worry about yelling at me" she responded.

"Can you go get her bag and bring it onto the dock" I asked.

"Sure" she responded and walked off.

"Ok I'm gonna carry her onto the dock" I explained. They all nodded their heads. As I slowly bent down to Bec as to not scare her I spoke softly

"Bec are you able to walk or do you want me to carry you" and when she didn't respond, I put one arm under her knees and the other around her back. As we walked onto the dock Swain saw a pale looking Bec in my arms and asked what happened. I explained and told him what Aimee told us.

"Oh that's ok she's just in shock, she'll be fine in about a few minutes, just give her space" he told us. We all nodded as Aimee came up with her and Bec's bags.

"There you go" she said while putting the bags down.

"Thanks" Spider said for me.

"Ok I'm not gonna go to the bar, im gonna stay home with Bec but you guys can go if you wish" I said as we were walking down to the taxi's.

"K are you sure" Nav asked obviously concerned about Bec.

"Ya we'll see you guys later" I said as we got into a taxi.

As we got to my place I took Bec in and sat her on the couch. Even though in the taxi she started to be able to talk. I still didn't want her walking.

"Give me a sec while I go get our bags and pay the driver" I said, while she nodded. So I went out paid and got our bags and took them inside to see Bec looking through me movie collection. As I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, we heard the doorbell.

**_Bec's POV_**

When Leo went out to pay and get our bags I decided to look at his movie collection. As I got onto all his Disney which for some reason had the princess movie's I felt arms wrap around my waist. Then I heard the doorbell.

"I'll go get it" I told him, reluctantly pulling out of our sorta hug. As I got to the door, I looked through the peep hole and saw the gang. I opened it with a bright smile but before I could speak I was tackled to the ground in a hug with Nav and Bird on top of me.

"Whoa please be careful with her" I heard Leo say with a small chuckle. After he said that the girls jumped off me and pulled me into a hug.

"Ya hi guys" I finally got to speak. I got replies of 'hey' and 'how you feeling'. Which I responded with 'im great'.

"So what are you guys doing here, thought you guys were going to the bar" Leo asked.

"We our dear lovebirds have brought dinner and drinks" Charge responded lifting up the bags.

"Well come on in" I said happy I get to spend time with my family.

**_Leo's POV_**

As Bec went to answer the door I continued to look for her favourite movie 'Fired Up'. The next thing I heard was a thump. As I walked to the front door I saw Bec on the ground with Bird and Nav on top of her. 'Please be careful with her' I said while chuckling at the girls. Nav and Bird jumped up and pulled Bec into a hug.

'Ya hi guys' Bec said while smiling. She got replies of 'hey' and 'how you feeling'. To which she responded to with I'm great.

"So what are you guys doing here, thought you guys were going to the bar" I asked to which Charge responded with

"We our dear lovebird's have brought dinner and drinks".

"Well come on in" Bec said happily.

**_Nav's POV_**

As we walked up the steps to 2dads house. I started getting nervous. What if Bec wasn't well, what if they were doing things, what if they went to her house. All these what if's went through my head. As we continued walking and eventually got to the door we heard voices so Charge knocked. As Bec opened the door Bird and I pounced on her. We heard 2dads above us "Whoa please be careful with her" he said while chuckling. So bird and I got off her and pulled her into a hug. At least I knew she was alright.

**_Bec's POV_**

As we sat around the TV some of us on the chairs and then some lying down on the floor. The oldest guys were of course on the chairs but I didn't mind. We were eating Chinese with beers, watching Fired Up. With me saying the lines and everyone laughing at me it was a great night. It was after the movie that we decided to catch up. While they told me all about their patrol, I was thinking whether I should tell them about mine.

"Bec, hello you in there" I heard Bird say while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh ya sorry I was just think about your patrol sounds fun compared to mine" I answered.

"Well what happened on your's and did you hear about the ship that got caught in that storm and then their people got caught with pirates, cause they were taking the people back to the police" Leo asked.

"Uh ya I did hear, I can't believe it. I suppose it would be quite scary wouldn't it." I said.

"Ya it would, Bec are you alright, you look pale" Swain asked concerned.

"Uh ya no im good just tired" I lied I really didn't want them to know that was my ship.

"Why don't you go to bed, and we will see you later" Xo said.

"Oh um ya thanks guys, sorry for having to cut it short for myself. But I'll see you guys soon" I replied hoping up giving Leo a kiss and then giving the others a hug.

I went into Leo's bedroom and grabbed some of his boxers and one of his shirts. I slipped them on after taking my uniform off and hanging it up, and I got into bed. I just hope I didn't have the nightmares tonight.

**_Leo's POV_**

I don't think Bec's okay. She keeps zoning out and not acting like herself. I'm worried about her.

**_Bec's POV- her dream_**

"Get us to the samaru islands now or she'll get her head blown off" the guy holding me said.

"Ok ok just don't hurt her" our captain said. I had fear in my eyes. I could die and I would never see Hammersley again. I wouldn't see Leo again. Just as I was thinking that they pushed me into a cabin and one of them hoped on me. I was screaming and thrashing about but no one would come and help me. I was scared and after about 1 hour they stopped and left me alone crying.

**_Leo's POV_**

I can hear screaming coming from my bedroom. I rush in there with everyone running behind me. As we get to my room we see Bec thrashing about. I walk up slowly and start calling her name. I grabbed her hand as it flew past my face and she screamed so loud I think my ear drums burst. I started shaking her, pleading her to wake up. It was hurting me to see her hurt. As she shot up panting and crying she looked around and just broke.

**_Bec's POV_**

I felt something grab my hand I screamed. I started to hear my name being called and I wanted to shout out but I couldn't. Soon the voice got so loud I shot up and looked around seeing the worried faces of Hammersley and Leo with a hurt expression I just broke. I felt arms wrap around me and I stiffened but then I realised it was Leo. I continued sobbing for at least half an hour. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

**_Leo's POV_**

As she broke I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her stiffen but then she relaxed. She must have cried for half an hour. I realised her breathing had evened out and that she was sleeping. Hammersley was still here and looking at Bec worried. I just held her close as if to make sure no one would hurt her.

Charge then spoke up "mate we are gonna leave now. Take care of her please and we will be around at about 10 ok." he said and everyone was nodding.

"Ok thanks guys. Drive home safely and we'll see you in the morning."

**_Bec's POV_**

I woke up surprised I didn't have a nightmare. But then I remembered last night. The faces of Hammersley, me crying, Leo holding me and sleeping with me. I didn't like the fact that Hammersley now knew my secret. When I turned around to look at the clock I saw it was 9:50, and when I turned around again Leo wasn't there. As I hoped out of bed I heard the Leo in the kitchen. When I walked in I saw enough food to feed Hammersley so I figured that they were coming over. As I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist he jumped then turned around in my arms.

"Morning" I said to him.

"Morning sweetie" he replied while kissing me on the lips.

"So what are you doing" I asked even though I had a pretty good guess at it.

"Cooking brekkie for us and Hammersley also Sally and Chloe" he responded.

"Oh ya when are they gonna be here" I asked

"around ten" he said as if it was the most normal thing

"ten" I exclaimed

"uh ya why what's wrong"

"nothing's wrong unless you count the fact I'm not dressed or have my hair done or anything, why didn't you wake me" I asked while soft yelling. He chuckled. OMG he found this funny

"this is not funny look at me how am I meant to face them in this" I exclaimed. That just made him laugh harder. He's gonna die when I'm ready.

"You're so gonna pay when I'm ready"

"Well then you best go hurry up now wouldn't you" he responded to my little outburst. I quickly rushed to the bedroom and got changed into a pair of jeans and a red tank top. I also put on my black flats. I quickly brushed my hair and put it into a pony tail. as I walked out I saw Leo still laughing as he was setting the breakfast out. As he came over to me I tackled him to the ground as we started wrestling each other we both had huge smiles on our faces. We didn't hear Hammersley come in.

"I told you, you were gonna pay" I exclaimed while laughing as he flipped us so he was on top. I was laughing. I then heard a little click. Leo just got his lips on mine when it went off. I looked to my right and there was Hammersley with smiles and most of them with their phones out either videoing or taking pictures.

"Hey guys" I exclaimed happy.

"Hey sorry to interrupt" Co said while chuckling.

"Nonsense now come and get brekkie" Leo said.

So as we went and got breakfast we all sat down somewhere in the lounge room. As we started talking my phone started to ring. I took it out of my pocket but didn't recognise the number.

"Hello" I said.

"Hi is this Rebecca Brown"

"Yes it is who is this"

"This is Carly Dare from Mt Isa General Hospital we have to ask if you are able to come"

"Um maybe it depends on my job. I'm in the Navy and I'm in Cairns." I replied. Everyone was staring at me by now.

"Oh ok if you are able to come within the next week that would be great if not give us a call"

"Ok bye". As I hung up things started appearing in my head. What if Jess was in trouble, what if someone else was in trouble?

"Bomb are you ok" Spider asked.

"Um ya it was just the hospital in Mt Isa asking if I could come within the next week." I replied almost robotically.

"Are you ok is everything ok" asked Swain.

"I'm not sure they wouldn't tell me, I need to ask Maxine if I could go"

"I'll ring her now for you if you want" Ryan asked.

"Yes please" I responded weakly.

After a few minutes Ryan came back into the room saying "You can go and also that we can all go as well seeing as if we go out to sea we won't be able to concentrate til we know your back and that everything's fine but that's only if you want us to".

"Uh you guys can if you want but I'm not gonna make you" I replied a bit overwhelmed that Maxine would say that.

"Of course we are gonna go you're family and also we can think of it as exploring our home country or team bonding" the Co replied.

"Well we have to get tickets to Mt Isa first, but who wants to go" I asked genuinely curious. Everyone put their hand up including Sally.

"Oh um ok I'll arrange the tickets and the places to stay". And off I went to get my laptop.


	2. The Trip

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine. This trip we get to see a new side to Bomber.

2 Days Later

As we hoped off the plane and onto the tarmac I saw my sister and her husband waiting for us. With Jess being 7 months pregnant she waddled over to us. But I decided to meet her half way so I sprinted all the way to her and hugged her as much as I could, I even managed to lift her off the ground and spin her around. I could hear laughing behind us when we broke apart. I was grinning like a chesire cat. I went over and hugged Tom (Jess's husband) who in turn lifted me up and spun me around while I was giggling like mad. When he put me back down on safe ground, I made introductions. When I got to Leo I could see the happiness radiating out of Jess about the fact I had found someone. Tom started looking very protective so I rolled my eyes. And surprisingly Spider and 2dads were very well behaved which scared me.

"So Jess can you tell me why I got a call from the hospital" I asked suddenly.

"Um maybe we should go there now"

"Why who is it that's in hospital"

"It's that Aaron guy you always hung out with and got Slurpee's with" and when she said that I stumbled back to be lifted and supported by Leo. And with that we started walking towards the cabs that were waiting for us. Throughout the ride I was quiet Leo tried starting a conversation but I didn't join in.

When we arrived at the hospital my legs felt like jelly. I dint know what state Aaron was in. I don't think I could handle anything bad. As we got to his room he had cords all over him. I felt someone wrap their arms around my shoulders and I realised it was Tom. As we stepped in tears started running down my face. I slowly made my way over to him with Hammersley walking behind me. Somehow we managed to all fit in the small room. As I sat down in the chair beside the bed and held his hand the tears started coming faster. Eventually I realised that Nav, Bird, Jess, Sally and the Xo were all crying as well clinging onto one of the guys. I felt hands on my shoulders rubbing them in a comforting motion which only Leo would do. After 3 minutes a doctor came in.

"Uh wow hi everyone, which one of you is Rebecca Brown" he asked

"I am" I stated while trying to calm down.

"Ok can everyone please leave apart from Miss Brown"

"Um can Swain and Leo stay I have a feeling I need someone else who understands medical terms to be here and I have a feeling I'll also need the comfort."

"Yes of course". So while the doctor explained that Aaron got bitten by a snake as well as having bowel cancer and that there was nothing they could do I clung onto Leo like a baby koala.

"I'm going to leave you all alone, would you like everyone else back in" he asked. All I could do is nod. As everyone came in Swain explained what was happening. We spent a few more hours there before they all helped me walk out of the hospital and into a taxi to take us to our house.

When we arrived I heard barking. I immediately smiled. When we all got out of the taxi we were attacked by a ball of fluff or if you prefer a border collie. Tom had wrapped his arms around Jess and turned her so if they got jumped on by the dog Tom would get it not Jess. But the dog decided to attack me instead and I wasn't prepared for it. So when everyone else was at least 10 steps away the dog and attacked me and the next thing I knew was that I was on my back getting licked to death by the dog.

Everyone was laughing while I said "Emmie down, settle down" as best as I could while laughing. When she finally settled down the 4 year old dog sat there patiently as if saying come on play and cuddle me Bec. As I started to pat her she ran off and got a ball. When she brought it back I started playing with her. So im on the ground sitting on my butt playing with a dog, while all my friends laughed at me. It felt awesome to be back home after so long. While we were playing another car turned up and honked. As I stood up so many of my friends from school just piled out. There was Bethany, Ebony, Blake, Ella, Shahida and Sam. We basically tackled each other and landed in a heap. We all stood up laughing and hugged each other one by one.

**_Leo's POV _**

After seeing her friend in the hospital I was a bit jealous. I mean she was crying over him. But then we got back to her house, where she was attacked by a dog. When she started laughing I couldn't help but smile and laugh and then soon everyone else was. It was nice to see her relaxed and having fun. The next thing I see is her running faster than I've ever seen towards a bunch of people. She tackled them. One of the smallest people I've ever known and she tackles 5 people bringing them all to the ground laughing. When they hopped back up and hugged each other one by one. I loved that she was so happy after just a few hours ago.

**_Bec's POV_**

After I had introduced everyone we went out the back, where I saw the horses.

"I'll be back in sec guys" I told everyone then ran down to the paddock. When I got down I saw my horse. A white body with black mane and tail tamed Brumby called Romeo. As I saw a saddle and reins, I took them and went towards my horse. Surprisingly he remembered me and let me set him up with no fuss. What I didn't realise is that everyone behind me had worried looks on their faces and were now up at the fence.

As I got on Leo yelled out to me saying "Bec please don't the horse will hurt you" but I ignored him. As I started to take him towards the fence that lead to the ring people started shouting. I didn't have a helmet or any protection on but I didn't care. As we got into the ring I started taking him around the outside starting off with a slow walk slowly building the way up to a gallop. When I felt that we could I started to make Romeo jump.

**_Jess's POV_**

When Bec said she'd be back in a sec and then started going towards the horses I knew she was going for Romeo. I turned to the others with a worried expression.

"What, what's wrong" Leo asked. Tom looked as if he caught up on what I was thinking.

"Um Bec is going for her horse a tamed but still unpredictable Brumby. Our cousin who Romeo sees every day and lets her ride him every time started attacking her yesterday. But he hasn't seen Bec in like 3 years. I'm worried that's he's going to react way worse than he did with my cousin." I explained.

Within a second Leo was down at the fence pleading Bec to get away. To my surprise Romeo let Bec onto his back and start guiding him to the ring. After a few minutes they started galloping. I was clinging to Tom. I was so worried. What if Romeo got scared? Soon everyone had started shouting at Bec.

"Guys you have to stop yelling otherwise Romeo will get scared and Bec will get hurt". That shut everyone up pretty quickly. Next thing we knew was Romeo was jumping while Bec was laughing.

**_Bec's POV_**

After a few jumps I started slowing down to cool Romeo off a bit. I walked him towards the others. They all backed away.

"I'm gonna take him into the bush for a while. Will you be fine" I asked.

"Bec please don't at least we can watch you here whereas we can't if you go off" Leo pleaded.

"Please guys, I haven't seen him in so long, and he's fine with me. I promise to be safe and to keep on the track". I could see them all think it over.

"Alright but if you're not back in half an hour we are sending a search party" Jess said but sternly and I knew she meant business.

As I started galloping towards the green and brown of the woods I could feel sets of eyes on me. As soon as we got onto the track we slowed down to a trot. I breathed in the fresh non polluted air. It was nice to be riding again. After about 15 minutes I decided to turn around. As we were heading back I saw another horse not more than 5 metres away. I hoped off Romeo and tied him to a tree. As I slowly made my way towards the horse I realised it was wild and injured. I didn't realise that Tom and some of the others were on their way towards me. They had another reign in their hands I guess in case Romeo got loose. As I made my way towards them Leo basically squished me to death.

"Thank God you've been out here for over ½ an hour"

"sorry but that horse is injured and I can't leave it, can someone take Romeo" I asked.

Tom shook his head "no he'll attack anyone else apart from you and I bet that horse will hurt anyone apart from you as well, here put the reins on and lead them both back to the farm".

"Ok" I replied. As I took the reins and slowly made my way towards the horse I noticed everyone else had joined us. I mean it's as if no one can be away from another for more than 2 minutes. As I got to the horse and slipped the reins on, Romeo started going crazy. He was rearing up, and everything. As I turned around I got knocked to the ground by Romeo. Somehow Romeo had got free because a King Brown was making its way towards me. I stood up slowly. I looked at everyone else. Spider and Buffer were smirking thinking it's just one snake she's had worse. Everyone else looked worried. All I was thinking was why is it always me.

"Guys you need to back up slowly and keep backing up apart from the people at the back who will turn around so they can see if anything is in front, and the guys on the sides will turn looking out so you are basically in a small group looking outwards" I explained. Buff and Spider agreed but everyone else looked doubtful.


	3. The Return

As they started backing away the snake came closer. Romeo and the other horse were going crazy. As Romeo reared up he landed on the snakes head. He kept rearing then landing. After a few minutes he finished and came up to me. As I took hold of the reins on both horses I started making my way towards the house. As I got back everyone was either pacing or sitting nervously.

"Hey guys" I yelled. Suddenly Leo was squishing me in a hug. Romeo started getting restless so I took him back to the field.

"Tom can you set up a stable for this one please" I asked him.

"Ya sure" he replied and went over to the barn where the horses stay. As I made my way over with the horse Leo came up and took my hand.

"Im glad you're ok, Spider and Buff told us what happened on that boat when you first started" he whispered in my ear. I smiled remembering that incident.

"Ya I'm good" I replied. As we got to the stable the horse started looking really sick. With everyone following behind we all got into the barn. I then lead the horse into its stable. The first thing I did was check for an injury. I found cuts all over the horse's legs. I also found that this horse was a female which meant I got to name it. As I told this to the others I heard Charge ask Jess "how does she know this".

"She grew up on the farm she knows how to take care of injuries on both animals and people" Tom replied smiling.

"She's a country girl no matter where she lives. Her heart has always been country" Jess said.

"Bec please don't get too attached like you did to Romeo. We have already had one wild horse we don't need another. Also if we catch you riding this horse it will be released immediately I will not have you risking your life for no reason. Also if you can tame this horse like you did for Romeo we will consider keeping it." Jess said.

My smile went to a frown "why can't I ride her, she's good with me just like Romeo. She's good she won't harm me. And you're not the boss of me" I replied.

"I am older and plus this is my house so you'll do as I say Bec please just listen to me for once. If you sneak out at night to ride her like Romeo we will know." Jess replied sternly. In the background everyone was waiting to see how I would handle jess and how jess would handle me. I saw the boys smirking and the girl wide eyed at Jess as if saying 'do you want to die'.

I smirked at them "Fine Jess I won't but can you promise me I can tame her how I want and when I want and that none of you will interfere" I asked.

"Yes ok I promise and Bec thank you for listening" she answered with a small smile. Everyone looked shocked that I gave up so easily.

"Tom can you go get the first aid, I'll also need someone to help so Swain can you help seeing as you're the only other medic". I asked. I got two replies saying 'sure'. As Swain started coming in Juliet (The name I gave the horse) started freaking out.

As Swain backed away and I calmed her Swain said "I think you are gonna have to do it by yourself Bomb she doesn't like other people".

"Ya I think you're right" I replied looking a little lost. I've always had another pair of hands on both animals and people. As Tom came back in and handed me the first aid box I put on a pair of gloves. I pulled out the antiseptic cream and started going for the smaller cuts. It obviously stung because Juliet started moving on the spot. I tried to calm her down and after a minute she did. I asked Leo to come here but stay towards the edge. As he came in she started moving towards him. He freaked out and backed up but couldn't cause he was on the gate. I put myself in front of him and he held onto me for dear life. I was trying hard not to laugh but it didn't work.

"You think this is funny" he screeched.

"Relax if you show fear she will see you as a threat just come here please" I asked. As he moved over to me he came to me as well.

"No that horse is planning on ripping me into bits if I come closer" he said. So I grabbed his arm and he yelled. Everyone on the other side was laughing at him.

"You know for someone who deals with guns and bombs as a job it' sad that you're scared of this gentle horse" I said while laughing.

"That's because those things are smaller than me and cant trample me to death. and if they do kill me it'll be over quicker than what it would with that horse. It'd make me suffer" he replied

I just laughed. "Big baby, just take hold of the reins" as I moved his hands onto the reins. He tried to stiffen his arm and hand but I was stringer so I could easily move his hand. As I got his hand on the reins he started to protest

"Bec this horse will bite my hand off" which I replied with

"if she was going to bite you hand off she would've already".

"Oh right" he replied. As he started getting comfortable Juliet came a little closer. Leo started to stiffen but then Juliet started nudging him with her nose.

"Naw she likes you" I said.

"Ya" he replied while patting her. As I finished up taking care of her wounds I asked Jess to grab a saddle and reins.

"You want to start to tame her now while she's wounded" she asked astounded.

"Yes and they are only little cuts, she'll be fine" I replied.

"Fine it's your funeral" she said exasperated.

"No it's not. She is just like Romeo, only trusting the people who have been nice to her."

"Um Bec do we get a say in this" Leo asked nervously

"No you don't. You all promised not to interfere" I replied.

"Ok" they all said.

As I took her out to the ring to get her ready to ride we saw Romeo running around in a circle.

"I wonder what's up with him" Tom said.

"No idea but I want to get started before it gets dark" I replied. I led Juliet through the gate and shut it. I tied her to the gate and got the saddle, blanket, reins and everything else. I started to put on the blanket when she started to get restless. I heard someone hold their breath.

"Ok um can someone go get an apple or something for her? It might make her trust me more" I asked slowly backing up towards the gate.

"Yep be right back" Spider said hurriedly. A few moments later Spider came sprinting towards the ring an apple in hand.

"Ok here you go" he said as best he could while trying to catch his breath. He chucked the apple over the gate and I caught it. As I started towards her again but with the apple in my hand she tried to come closer. As I reached her she grabbed the apple as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. I heard Spider whisper to Leo

"OMG that horse was so gonna take Bec's hand off" which Leo replied with

"no she wasn't Juliet wouldn't hurt Bec intentionally". I was proud that Leo trusted Juliet now. When she had finished the apple I picked up the blanket again and started to put it on. This time I got it all the way on. Now I went for the saddle.

"Bec this is where you got hurt with Romeo. You know the signs if she doesn't like it. Please if you see them promise you will get away" I heard Jess say.

"Ya ya I know" I replied.

When I got the saddle on she started getting restless.

"Well she went better than Romeo. At least she let it get all the way on. And she hasn't reared to get it off. The next part is to get on" I said. As I hooked my foot onto the saddle, she started to move.

"Shush Ssh its ok" I said while patting her. She immediately started calming down which was when I got all the way on.

"Wow she does this so well." I heard Bird say

"Yep she's always been a natural on horses. When she was 6 we took her for lessons and on the first day she got her horse to jump and she didn't fall off or anything. She's always been a daredevil and it's gotten her into a lot of trouble but then there is the thing that if she didn't do it we would never know how strong she is or what she is capable of" Jess said while smiling.

I started to take Juliet around the edge starting off with a slow trot, when she got that I started to speed up. We got to a gallop til it turned dark. As I hoped off Leo came into the ring. I made him hold the reins while I got Romeo. As I let Romeo in Leo yelled

"are you crazy only Juliet likes me" which while yelling Romeo came up behind him and started nudging Leo turned around and slowly started to pat him.

"You were saying" I said while smirking.

After that I took Romeo and Juliet into the stable. They both had one which were side by side. As I took Romeo into one Leo took Juliet into the other one.

After that we all headed up to the house and had dinner. Sausages and mashed potato had Charge and I very happy. After dinner the girls all went into one bedroom to get changed while the boys went into another.

"So Bec you are very good with horses. Have you always been like that" Sally asked

"Um ya as far as I can remember but it's not just horses it's basically every animal" I replied

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and all the boys piled in.

"That's right there was one time when Bec was 10 and there was a snake. Bec came into the kitchen smiling with the snake around her neck. Mum nearly had a heart attack. What made me scream was when she put it on the ground and sat down while petting it. I thought it was the most disgusting thing in the world" Jess said with a smile

"That's right Slinky I remember him. So cute and innocent" I added on while grinning at Jess

"Of course you found him cute and innocent; he scared the crap out of me. The stupid snake lived in her bedroom and slept with her.' Jess said while nodding.

"You were very fond of that snake and when it died we had to have a funeral. We had to bury it in the yard. It's still there with the little cross and everything. We also had to say something nice about it. I said I was glad it didn't kill us, mum said that she was happy that it kept to itself, dad was saying although he never met it he was upset to see him leave the world but Bec my god she was in tears and going ' Slinky you were the bestest friend I've ever had. You were always there for me' like seriously it was a snake" Jess said while smiling.

"Eww you were friends with a snake" Bird said

"Ya plus I was 10 leave me alone. But snakes are seriously misunderstood animals. They only attack if you attack them first." I replied.

"Ok whatever, time for bed" Jess said. When we all laid down on the floor with Jess , Sally and Chloe in the bed between Sally and Jess, Tom turned out the light and we went to bed.

Halfway through the night I woke up panting with sweat rolling down my face. I hoped up and went out into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I was halfway through the glass when I heard someone come in. As I turned around and saw Tom.

"Hey couldn't you sleep either" he asked

"Um ya no sleep wouldn't come to me" I replied.

"Want to watch something" he asked

"Yes can we watch a movie" I asked with a smile

"Of course we can little one" Tom said using my nickname

"Yay can we watch a horror" I pleaded

"Fine" he said reluctantly

As Tom sat down on the couch I went to choose a movie. I saw Human Centipede and picked it. As I put it in Tom groaned.

"Seriously do you want me to have nightmares" he asked

"You are the one that said we could watch a horror." I replied smugly.

Half way through the movie I screamed. We heard footsteps.

"Nice going Bec you woke them up" Tom whispered while I was hiding my face in his chest. He paused the movie just as they came in and turned on the light.

"What's wrong" I heard Nav ask.

"Nothing, Bec and I couldn't sleep so we decided to watch a movie. Bec wanted to watch a horror and stupid me agreed. So she put on Human Centipede. She screamed and hid when you guys came in." Tom explained.

"Naw Bec, why would you put it on if you knew it was a horror?" Leo asked as he came to me and put me in his arms.

"Because no matter what happens I love horror movies. Even when I get scared I want to watch them" I mumbled as my head was pressed into Leo's chest.

"Naw don't worry I'll protect you." Leo said while chuckling.

"You are a persistent girl you know that. You never give up when you start something" Swain said.

"Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment" I mumbled.

"Your welcome and that was a compliment" Swain answered.

"Guys can I please finish my movie" I asked slightly wining and pouting

"Of course but we are going to join you" Spider said

"Ok whatever but you cant talk, I'm also surprised I didn't wake Sally, Chloe and Jess" I replied

"Na they can sleep through anything" Swain said,

"Jess is the same" Tom agreed.

"Ok Tom press play" I answered sitting up on Leo's lap with a smile

"Is it me or is it creepy the Bec wants to watch this" Spider asked

"Shut up" we all said at the same time

So Tom pressed play. At the end of the movie everyone was asleep apart from me. So I put on some boots and went down to the stables. As I got in I made my way over to Romeo and Juliet. I took Juliet from one and put her in with Romeo. They got along so well. I then went in with them. I sat on a stool while they both came over to me. As I patted their legs I started to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't anything apart from the story line.

I woke in the lounge room with the TV on with the main screen for the movie we watched last night. As I looked up I noticed Jess, Sally and Chloe in the doorway. I gave a small smile. Next thing I knew there was banging. Turns out the Xo had gotten up and went to get a pan and spoon. While the rest all jumped up the girls in the doorway had grins on their faces and Chloe was laughing at us. She is so cute with her baby laugh. That was when I realised Bec wasn't anywhere. After we searched the house we all made our way outside. The first place we checked was the stables to make sure the horses were there. That was when we saw the Romeo and Juliet were in the same pen. As we looked into the pen we saw the 2 horses surrounding Bec who was sound asleep in the hay in the corner. I heard a click and looked to see that Bird had taken a picture. I went into the pen and lied down next to Bec to wake her up I heard another click, Bird had obviously taken another picture but this time with me in it.

"Bec sweetie time to wake up" I whispered in her ear. All she did was roll over. I tried again

"Bec come on it's time to wake up and train Juliet" once again she still carried on sleeping.

"Let me try" Spider said, then he disappeared and then came back a few moments later with a hose next thing we knew Bec and I were soaked to the skin because Spider decided to wet us

Bombers POV

I woke up freezing cold in the stable with Leo beside me soaking wet as well. Spider looking in on us laughing with a hose and everyone else laughing.

"Spider I'm going to kill you" I screamed while racing after him not even stopping to open the gate I just jumped over it

"Oh crap" I heard him say to himself and then race off. As I chased after him I heard laughter behind me. They thought this was funny. As I finally caught up to him I tackled him to the ground. He let out a very girly scream as he hit the ground. I was laughing at him. As I pinned him to the ground sitting on his stomach I heard a click. As I turned around Nav had taken a picture.

"What is with you all taking pictures" I asked

"We just want to remember this time and place. It's amazing. We can see why you like it so much. Plus we get to see the relaxed side of you" Nav responded.

'Right whatever I'm going and getting changed" I said as I got off spider and started towards the house.

As I got into my room I got changed into baggy pants and a tank top. As I walked out everyone had a plate with bacon and eggs. Tom came over and handed me a plate.

"Thanks" I said.

"So what are we doing today" Leo asked.

"Well I was going to train Juliet more, unless you guys want to do something else" I answered.

"No I wanna see how well you can train her" Et said.

"Ok well let me saddle her up and then I can train her" I replied and ran outside to get her ready.

By the time everyone was out there I had both Juliet and Romeo out.

"uh Bec why is Romeo out" Leo asked.

"Cause your gonna ride him" I answered as if it was obvious.

"Ah no, no im not. For three reasons." he answered.

"Oh ya and what are they"

" 1- I cant ride a horse, 2- he will kill me and 3- I don't wanna die" he answered back.

"oh come on he likes you just get your bottom here now" I snapped. he was being the most gigantic baby in the world.

"ok ok im coming" he answered.


	5. Ride Leo Ride

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The rights belong to the producers of Sea Patrol. I make no money doing this. BTW does this story suck or what. Also not sure what you consider bad so I'm just gonna say there is swearing. Some people don't consider it a bad word but I warned you. Read at your own risk.

Leo POV

'OMG she wants me to ride him. Does she wish to not have a boyfriend in 2 minutes. She could be a little more sympathetic and just say 'Leo I'm braking up with you' but no she wants me dead, and she can get away with it', I thought while slowly and cautiously making my way towards Romeo. As I got closer to him he tried to get closer to me.

"Leo can you please hurry up" Bec asked

"Um ya sure but how the hell do I get onto him" I asked slightly scared.

"Well if you come here I'll show you" she replied obviously getting frustrated.

"OK" I answered just as I step beside him.

"Ok the first step to a good ride is a proper mount. Keep both yourself and your horse safe and happy by following the correct mounting procedure. In a few simple steps, you'll be sitting in the saddle with perfect posture and rearing to go for a great ride" she said smiling.

"Ok continue" I replied weakly.

"Leo just relax ok your fine plus I'm here I'm not gonna let you get hurt"

"Yep sorry Bec"

" Ok move your horse into position. Walk your horse out to a level area for mounting. Make sure they aren't cramped, as horses can get claustrophobic easily, making mounting more difficult. Traditionally, mounting occurs on the left side of a horse, but a well-trained horse and balanced rider will be able to mount from either side"

"Then check your horse's girth. Always check your horse's girth before mounting. The girth should be snug, but loose enough to allow two fingers to fit between the girth and the horse's side. Riding with a loose or tight girth is dangerous for you and your horse, so it's very important to check your horse's girth before riding." She said as she showed me.

"Ok what's next" I replied as I copied her.

"Now adjust your stirrup length. Although you can adjust the length of your stirrups from the horse's back, it's much easier to do so before mounting. To get a relatively accurate gauge of your stirrup length, pull out the leathers/stirrup towards your torso. Place your hand on the saddle, so your arm is perpendicular to your torso. Adjust the stirrups so that they reach they length of your arm, extending till just about your armpit" she answered while showing me what to do once again.

"Yep, next"

"Keep the horse still. Make sure the horse is paying attention to you, and isn't trying to walk off. Put the reins over his head so they'll be in the correct position when you mount. If you want I can hold him still while you mount" she asked

"um yes please" I answered.

"Ok now we want to move your mounting block in place. Although it is not required, a mounting block can make reaching the stirrups a bit easier, and sitting into the saddle less painful for the horse. If you have one, move it so that it is just under the stirrup you will use to mount up with which luckily we do so go get it" she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" I said while mock saluting.

"Don't get cheeky" she yelled to me just as I get back and positioned the block.

"So that was one method this is the mounting with the leg up method. So go put the block back. Anyway stand at your horse's side. As aforementioned, most riders mount from the left side but either the left or the right side is appropriate for mounting. Turn to face the saddle." She said

"There are two ways damn" I whispered under my breath.

"Ok adjust your reins. You should have a good grip of the reins at all time during the mounting process, so that the horse doesn't walk off from under you. Shorten the inside rein so that should you add pressure to the bit, your horse would just circle in on you while you cue it to stop"

"Yep ok"

"Now put your foot in the stirrup. Lift your forward foot the one closest to the horse's head into the stirrup, so that your weight is resting on the ball of your foot. If the saddle is too high off the ground or if you don't have enough stretch in your leg, lift your leg with your arm" she said showing me with no problem.

"Uh ok' I said as I struggled to lift my leg.

" Now grab the front of the saddle. If you're riding in a western saddle, use your forward hand to grab the horn. In an English saddle use your forward hand to grab the pommel."

"Your using a western one"

"Oh ok thanks" I said as I grabbed hold of the saddle.

"Now pull yourself up. Step into the stirrup as if you were walking upstairs while gently pulling yourself up with your hand on the front of the saddle. You may put your other hand on the cantle of the saddle to help keep balance. Swing your leg over. When you have pulled yourself up so that your belly is level with the seat of the saddle, swing your back leg up and over the rear end of the horse. Be careful not to bump or kick him with your foot."

"Like this" I asked unsure

"Yep just like that, you're doing great" she responded with a big smile.

"Hey Bec don't you think he should have learnt on a horse that wasn't known for rearing up all the time" I heard Jess yell.

"Na the boys are fine" she yelled back.

"Ok now sink into the saddle. Slowly lower yourself into the saddle, so that you don't 'plop' down and cause pain or discomfort to Romeo. This may be slow-going to start, but over time you'll be able to do this quickly and gently. And lastly adjust your seat. When you are stable on the back of him, make minor adjustments to your seat and posture. Put your other foot in the stirrup, and adjust the length if necessary. And there my good sir is how you mount a horse" she said with a huge smile.

"Thanks now what?" I asked

"Now you are going to trot" she answered

"Ok" I said as I took off I had seen her do it thousands of times. As Romeo and I trotted Bec had a hold of the reins seeing as we were going slowly enough for her to keep up.

"Ok you can do whatever speed, I'm gonna hop on Juliet and take her around ok if you need help signal me cause if you yell you will startle him. " Bec said while walking off.

As I watched her get on Juliet as if it was the most natural thing although it probably is for her to do.

As she started Juliet off with a trot she caught up to me and we went round the ring together.

"You are awesome guys but Bec are you sure Leo should have Romeo to control himself." Tom asked as we went past them.

"Well its either Romeo or Juliet and I think I'd rather know he has the tamer horse than me. Plus I wanted him to learn so I could take him somewhere later, if that's ok with you lot." Bec started to yell as we were getting out of ear shot.

"Bec please stop yelling you are scaring the horses" I replied looking frightened.

"Oops sorry" she replied softly.

After a few rounds she started to gallop. She looked so beautiful and she rode so gracefully. I wonder if she was always like that.

After about 1 hour we cooled the horses down and took the gear off but the reins to lead them to the paddock. There we took the reins off.

As we turned to head to the house seeing as it was lunch we saw the two horses nuzzle each other.


	6. The Talk

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Bec's POV

So I just taught Leo how to ride Romeo. He was really good, like he was a natural.

As we walked up to the house he slipped his hand into mine.

"Hey Bec" he said softly

"Ya"

He stopped and turned so we were facing each other.

"Thanks that was fun" he said before he kissed me.

"Anytime" I whispered on his lips. A few seconds later we were bolting for the house as it started pouring down rain.

"Well at least we aren't sweaty or anything anymore" he said cheekily.

"Ya ya" I replied as we walked through the door.

As we sat at the table drenched Tom placed burgers in front of us.

"Well done Leo you did a great job riding today, and I know it's gonna really pay off for what Bec wants you to know for" Tom said smiling

"Tom shush it's a secret" I said while lightly hitting him. Tom just chuckled and walked off.

After we had finished Tom came in and asked to talk to Leo.

Leo's POV

When Tom asked to speak to me I was to be honest confused.

"Leo you know I like you right" Tom asked

"Um yeah"

"So you can understand why I'm doing the big brother talk with you"

"Yep I sure can"

"Ok so what are your intentions with Bec" he asked as Jess quietly slipped in

"Um well I would like to one day when she's ready to marry her. And then most likely have children with her" I told them being flat out honest

"What do you see in my little sister" Jess asked

"What you mean why I like her" I asked

"Yeah"

"Oh um I don't know"

"How can you not know" jess asked getting angry.

"Well I don't know all I know that when I'm around her it's like nothing else in the world is there but her. And when she laughs god it kills me I just want to hear her laugh all day. To be honest when she was crying in the hospital I was a little jealous and scared. Scared because I can't imagine my life without her and jealous because well I only ever want to hear her laugh not cry over a guy. And I know that he is like a brother to her but still. And if she were to ever leave me I would probably dig a whole and die in it. She's beautiful, intelligent, dangerous but yet a girl. She acts like she needs no one when deep down she needs more people than normal" I paused and took a deep breath.

"If she were to die the second I found out I would die just to join her. She's my life. And the minute we are married I would answer all her wishes and she wouldn't even have to ask me to. Actually I would do that right now anyway. And if she was ever to deny one of my kisses I wouldn't break up with her. She's my life. My partner, best friend and lover. She is so special and I would do anything for her to see that. I'm not sure if she will ever be ready to get married but I hope she will and when she is I would like your permission to marry your sister. So why do I like your sister well she's special and she stands for what she believes. I know how far I can go with her and when to back off. Its all about her with me." I finally finished.

"Wow ok, um wow" Tom said.

"Of course you have permission to marry my little sister, my god welcome to the family, and just a little secret between us three. I think she's ready" Jess said as well as she could cause of the tears running down her face.

"Wow really um thank you so much. But you can't welcome me to the family til the day we say I do".

"Off you go Bec wants to take you somewhere so go". Tom said. And with that I ran out the door and to my bag where I pulled out a box and slipped it in my pocket.


	7. Where Are You

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But yet I can dream can't I.

Bec's POV

When Tom asked to talk to Leo I took the opportunity to go down to the horses. As it was still raining but not as heavy I ran down to the stable.

"Hey gorgeous boy" I whispered to Romeo while stroking his nose. As I moved down the row I stopped at Patch. Now Patch is 7 so he is an old man.

"Hey baby" I said quietly while hoping into the pen with him. When I got in I jumped onto the gate to sit where Patch came up and I started to pat him.

"Bec" I heard Bird say. As I turned around I saw all of Hammersley apart from Leo dripping from the rain.

"Oh hey guys, what's up" I asked

"Nothing we saw you running down here so we came to see if you were ok" Nav said

"Oh yeah I just wanted to see the horses" I responded as I turned back to Patch.

"Oh then why aren't you with Romeo or Juliet" Dutchy asked.

"We do have more than two horses you know" I said quietly

"Ya and who is this handsome horse" Xo asked

"This is Patch. He was.. no is my horse" I said while getting Patch set up.

"Put the reins back now Bec" I heard Jess say as she, Tom and Leo came in.

"No I want no need to ride Patch again. I need a little bit of normality in my life" I said as I continued to put them on.

"Bec you're not riding in this weather and that is that" Tom said sharply. By this time I had patch up near the door and was about to open it when Leo stepped in front.

"Bec please whats wrong" he asked

"It's nothing I just need my best friend right now" I said but when I saw the hurt look on Leo's face I continued "My animal best friend" I finished softly.

"Bec please" but he didn't get to continue as I walked Patch out into the rain and easily slid on and made my way for the woods.

"Bec" I heard my name being screamed as I continued.

Leo's POV

As she came up to the door I stepped in front of her.

"Bec what's wrong" I asked

"It's nothing I just need my best friend right now" she said

"My animal best friend" she finished softly.

"Bec please" I begged but didn't get to continue as she walked Patch out into the rain and easily slid on and made her way for the woods.

"Bec" everyone was screaming as I set Romeo up.

"Um Leo what are you doing" Tom asked

"I'm going after her. I know I can't ride very well but if there's a chance she is going to get hurt then I don't care" I responded heading for the door.

"Fine but imp coming as well" Tom said as he got another horse ready.

As we made our way closer to the woods we turned to each other and nodded and started to gallop. When we reached the woods I slowed down as I didn't know the woods that well yet alone how to ride.

"Ok I'm going to go faster you can stay at a trot that way you can see her if you're slower." Tom said.

"Ok" I responded while nodding my head.

20 minutes later

I had caught up to Tom as he stopped.

"We need to head back its getting dark" Tom said.

"What no we haven't found her, look you can go but I'm staying out" I responded while going further.

"Leo, please listen to me, we don't have torches or anything so it would be useless"

"Ok but first thing tomorrow I'm coming back out if she's not there" I responded reluctantly.

"Thank you"

When we got back we took the horses into the stable where everyone was still waiting.

"What are you guys doing in here" I asked

"Well we didn't want to get wet so we stayed in here, did you have any luck" Swain asked while looking worried.

"Nope but come on we can wait at the house" Tom said while covering Jess in his jacket and running. The rest all followed.


	8. Return and Surprise

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Bec's POV

I stopped at my favourite part of the farm. As I built a fire cause where I was it was like a little stone shelter I started to think I should be getting back. Patch was under the cover as well. See only I know about this place. Well at least I think. There is this place then the pond. I stumbled upon both places one day while riding Patch. They are the places I go when I'm upset or angry. Or I just want peace. It's my safe haven. Eventually the fire died and I fell asleep.

When I woke I looked around to find I was outside and Patch was with me. It was beautiful clear sky but it was so hot so I decided I'd head to the pond. When I reached it still had my bench that I placed there and the tyre swing. This place was hidden by trees so I figured I'd share both of my places with Leo. I decided I should head back.

When I got back I took Patch back into the stable and said hello to Romeo and Juliet. As I walked up to the house I heard banging in there. Tom and Jess were up and making brekkie.

"Hi" I said softly

"Oh my god Bec, thank god you're alright. You are alright aren't you? Well I mean of course you are otherwise you wouldn't be here. Where did you go? Wait. You just took off. NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Jess said rapidly while Tom went and got everyone.

"Bec" I heard Leo gasp before grabbing my arms and checking me over for injuries. Once he was satisfied he pulled me into a hug.

"So where did you go" Charge asked.

"Oh um, I cant say" I whispered

"Rebecca Jane Brown you tell me where you were god dam it. NOW" Jess yelled while hitting me with a book.

"God calm down psycho and stop hitting me" I said while laughing.

"Well tell us" Sally said.

"Um I can't but I will be showing Leo later" I said confidently

"You will" Leo asked

"Yep make sure you are out at the stables at 4:30 ok, no later than that" I answered

"Yes Ma'am" he said.

16:30 (4:30pm)

As I saw Leo walk down to the stable I started smiling.

"Hey" he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hi babe" I whispered as I turned in his arms to kiss him.

"So what we doing' he asked

"Well pick a horse apart from Romeo or Juliet"

"Um ok" he said as he moved to Patch.

"Really ok" I said as I went to Juliet

"Wait you said not Juliet"

"Um ya for you, I don't want her to hurt you, and all the other horses are too old to do anything but trot." I responded as I get her ready while Leo got Patch ready.

After 5 minutes we made our way to the woods.

"Seriously I swear you live in here." He groaned.

"I guess you could say that. Pick number 1 or 2" I said

"Um 2"

"Ok we are going spot number two first."

"Spot number 2, Bec what are you on about"

"You will see.

After 5 minutes we reached the lookout where I was last night.

"Wow" I heard Leo gasp.

"This is where I was last night. I have two spots where I think no one else knows about. There is this place which I call 'Lookout' and then the place we are going to next which is called 'Pond'" I said to him.

"Wow Bec this place is amazing no wonder you spend a nice amount of time out here"

"Ya come on we will come back after." I said as I turned Juliet around.

After 10 minutes we reached trees with cameo hanging around as I took Juliet under Leo and Patch followed.

"Oh" Leo gasped.

As I came in it had started to turn dark and the moon was shining on the water. On the bench I had set out a blanket and all of his favourite foods. Then near the edge of the pond I had gone into his bag and took out board shorts and put our swim wear there. Dancing around were fireflies which lit up everything around us. Despite this I had set candles in the middle of the bench. With the sounds of crickets and owls I would like to believe it was magical. We truly were one with nature tonight.

"And this is the pond" I whispered and led him to the food.

"This is amazing Bec" he whispered and started dishing out the food. I had one bottle of wine and then beers in an esky.

"Ya I know. This is my own pool that no one but you knows about. I come here when I'm upset or angry either here or the lookout."

"Ya I can see why the look like they could calm you easily"

"Bec can I ask you something"

"You just did" I said while chuckling. After a few seconds he joined in.

"Ok I'm gonna take that as a yes. Why did you go off yesterday"

"Oh I wanted to talk to Patch about everything that has happened since I left. And the reason I left is cause it's me and Patch when I talk to him I don't like risking the chance of someone hearing me. I tell him all my secrets. I know it's weird but when I tell him things I did that day at school cause you wouldn't believe me, it's nice to know that someone or something will listen without judging you. Patch was there for me in high school and I can't imagine my life without him. We have been through a lot together. He's my best animal friend and I love him. He's my baby." I replied.

"Oh Bec why didn't you just kick us out of the stable"

"cause I didn't think of that at the time."

"Oh sweetie come 'ere." He said as he pulled me onto his lap.

"You know thanks for sharing your secret places with me"

"Anytime" I said with a kiss.

10 minutes after sitting together and Leo drawing circles on my stomach I stood and told him to change.

Leo's POV

As she told me to go get changed I slid the box under her clothes and made my way behind the tree like she said while she got changed out there.

As I came back around I saw she had the box so I gently took it out of her hands and got down on one knee.

"Rebecca Jane (Bomber) Brown you are the most beautiful girl, intelligent, fierce and loyal woman I have ever met. This place is beautiful and I thank you for sharing it with me. But what would make me even happier is if you answer this properly. So will you do the honour of becoming my beautiful wife." I finished and when I stopped I realised she had tears coming down her face. I quickly stood up thinking I did something wrong.

"Bec I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you"

"Yes"

'Yes I know I upset you, you don't have.."

"Yes I will marry you, you idiot" she said while she smiled and kissed me and I slid the ring on her finger.

Bec's POV

'Wow I'm engaged to Leo. Oh crap how will everyone respond.' I thought while smiling

After ½ an hour swimming we decided we should head back. We got out of the pond packed up and headed out. I was glad that I brought torches and my phone so we had light.


	9. Author's Note

Hi everyone.

I'm really sorry but I don't know what to do for the next chapter. Please, please please give me some ideas.

Thanks


	10. Dance part 1

Paste y

Ok so hi guys. I have skipped a few weeks mainly because I have no idea what to do for everyone's reaction. So in this chapter we have a few things to go over.

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot. And the horses and the spots that Bomber hangs out at. Unless they were in the show. I get no money from thisL.

Bomber's POV

I woke up to a bright light in my eyes. Damn I thought as I realised that no one shut the curtains last night. As I sat up a few things came to my mind. The first being Aaron, second that I'm back home and the third is I'm engaged. As I got up and got dressed into my dance shirt (I dance so I want Bomber to as well) with the bike shorts to go with it, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and slipped on some flats.

As I get into the kitchen everyone is eating.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Leo says as he kisses me on the forehead.

"Good morning guys" I reply while yawning.

"What are we doing today" spider asked way to cheerful for me at I look to the clock 6:30am. Holy sugar this is way too early.

"Guys I'm going back to bed it's 6:30, you're weird" I say slowly getting up. As everyone chuckles Spider asks another question.

"Bomber what tank top is that".

"Oh it's my Aspire one, why".

"Since when do you dance, and can we go to Aspire Dance Studios" Swain asked. (Ok so Aspire was my dance school til it closed in 2012. We have a YouTube video. Please check it out; it's called Aspire Dance Studio's 2011 Concert Highlights. The themes were Disney Princesses for the ballet and then for every other dance just any Disney song. If you watch then you can message me on what princess I was and what other dances I was in. It's good and you can see how much fun Aspire was. I miss it please just watch it, sorry for interrupting the story)

"Um I guess we can go" I say unsure on whether I want to take them.

"Yes ok let's go" Co said a little bit too excited.

30 minutes later

As we pull up in front of Aspire I see nothing has changed. As everyone gets out of the taxi's (we cant all fit in one after all) we start heading towards the door.

"Rebecca Brown, finally came to visit after running away to join the circus" Sarsha (love you Miss Sarsha, miss you) my teacher squealed as she squished me.

"Ha ha, ya I guess" I said back equally as excited.

"Come on, the girls are about to start" Sarsha says dragging me into the room.

(Ok so guys what dancing stuff happens is what happened to me)

"Hey guys" I said to the girls who were warming up for pointe.

"Becca how are you" Maddie asked.

Maddie was a girl who was a little taller than me, had straight black hair, brown eyes, the longest eyelashes you could imagine and was as skinny as a twig.

"I'm good Mad how are you girls"

"Good" they replied

"Are you gonna join us" Jackie asked.

Jackie was a the same height as me, with curly short dark brown hair, hazel eyes, as white as a ghost and again as skinny as a twig.

"Sorry girls don't have my stuff, I actually don't know where it all is"

"You left it here for safe keeping" Sarsha said.

"Oh yay" I exclaim

"Here you are" Sarsha says handing me my dance bag.

"Thanks I'm gonna go change"

"OK" everyone says.

As I head to the toilet to change I flash back to 4 years ago when I was in grade 11.

_'FLASHBACK'- warning swearing in this part_

_"Ok Bec go get changed" _

_"Yes Miss Sarsha"_

_Fast forward 5 minutes_

_"Ok girls warm up" Sarsha yelled over the music._

_"Oh what are you doing bitch" Jackie said_

_"Um warming up, like we were told" I answered_

_"Of course, always the teacher's pet" Samantha said_

_"Um no I love dancing, it's my passion, and I would never give it up"._

_"Whatever just get your fat ass up to the back" Jackie said as she pushed me._

_"Whatever" I mumble tears pricking at the edge of my eyes._

_Flashback ends_

As I open my bag I see my uniform (leotard, top & shorts which I'm wearing, skirt and stockings) as well as my jazz, tap, hip hop, pointe, ballet shoes and foot thongs. (For those who don't know what foot thongs are they are a dance shoe for contemporary/lyrical dancers. They cover the balls of your feet like socks, but they have holes so your toes go through them. Hence foot thongs)

As I got changed and put my pointe shoes on I was surprised to see they still fitted. I walk back out and all the boys wolf whistle

"Oh shut it" I yell at them.

"Ok girl's plies" as Sarsha puts the music on I try to remember the exercise.

**End of chapter**

Ok so this is part one of this part.

I won't put another chapter up til I get at least one more review. Please I need the feedback. I know it sounds mean. Please tell what you want more of, what you want less of. What you like and don't like about this story.

BTW this chapter is dedicated to my dance teacher Sarsha who moved up towards Cairns, from down here in Brisbane.

our document here...


End file.
